


Straight To The Heart

by doujinbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartments, F/F, Fluff, Neighbors, apartment fires and fucking thirty degree weather basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a small fire in her apartment building, Krista finds herself freezing her butt off outside, only to find warmth in sharing a blanket with the freckled girl that helped her move in before. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight To The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've uploaded sooooo many oneshots today, dear lord. And this is my second yumikuri one! The lesbians will not stop, I swear.  
> I got this from a prompt off tumblr, but I can't remember where I saw it. It was a while ago.  
> Also I have trouble thinking of titles all.the.time. So yeah this title sucks??? Idk lol. It makes sense in the last sentence I guess but w/e lmao.

The beeping of the fire alarm echoes through the halls of my apartment building as I race downstairs to get outside, people clamoring all around me. Some calling 911, some keeping children in check, some of those children even bawling their eyes out. It should only be a small fire, but you can never be so sure with the way fire seems to spread around here.

Once the chilly November air slaps me in the face with its huge icy paws, I wrap my arms around myself to try and keep from shivering. I should really stop wearing short sleeves to bed.

A small child runs around the lot, frozen leaves crunching under her barren feet as she wails louder than the fire truck sirens that seem to lurk closer ever so slowly. "Mommy! Mommy! We left my dolly in there! I want my dolly! Please get my dolly!"

The mother of the girl looks ready to crumble underneath a pile of stress, so I kneel down in front of her, although it doesn't take much with how small I am myself. Her little eyes gleam with tears as they stare back into my blue ones. "Hey there," I say quietly, pushing a strand of blond hair behind my ear, "you'll have your dolly in a minute, okay? The very nice firemen are coming to make the beeping stop, then we can go back to our rooms and you can have your dolly. Okay?"

The girl nods, wiping tears off her chubby face with tiny hands. "Thank you, lady," she says before running off to hug her mother's legs.

"Impressive," someone behind me says. "She has the apartment next to mine. Usually takes a village to get her to stop whining."

I spin around and see a girl with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, towering over me (although most people tend to do so anyways). I brush my hands over my arms on impulse. "It's not whining if she has a good reason," I say. "She wanted her doll. I mean, she only looks four, it's reasonable. Weren't you ever a child?"

She shifts around the blanket that drapes over her shoulders and chuckles. "Me? A child? Never. Nope, I emerged from the womb as a full-grown woman, thank you very much."

I roll my eyes and laugh a bit, watching as a team of firefighters rush into the complex. "Have I seen you around before? I mean, I know we both live here, but I mean—"

"I'm the chick that helped you move in a few months ago," she says. "At least, I'm pretty positive that was you."

"Oh!" I say, clapping my hands together. "Yeah! I remember! You said I looked like I was eleven and insisted my couch be carried by two people."

"It would've crushed you otherwise."

"Maybe, but I'm not eleven." I huff and purse my lips, hesitating if only a moment before saying, "You know, my memory's awful. What, uh, what was your name again?"

"Ymir," she says. "And you never told me yours. You just sorta squeaked 'thanks' and slammed the door in my face."

"Oh. Uh... I'm Krista." I smile gently and look down at the sidewalk as a shiver ripples down my spine, making my body twitch and my teeth chatter.

"Here," Ymir says, opening her arms. "You're going to freeze to death. You can borrow my blanket."

"Oh, uh..." I glance around for a moment until I decide it's my best bet. "Okay. Thank you." Once I move closer to her, she wraps her arms around me, encasing me in both the warmth of the blanket and her body heat.

"Are you _sure_ you're not eleven?" she snorts, obviously poking fun at my height.

"Shush," I scold quietly. "I haven't been eleven in almost nine years now."

"You're almost _twenty?_ " she questions, her eyes widening. "I'm only kidding about the whole eleven thing, but you honestly do not look twenty."

"I'm tiny," I pout. "Shh, wait, I think they put the fire out."

One of the firemen announces that the fire did not cause too much horrible damage, but residents of apartments 2A and 2B are recommended to stay elsewhere for the night. I groan and put my head in my hands; 2A is where _I_ live.

"Do you have anybody you can stay with?" Ymir asks at seeing my distress.

"Not particularly," I sigh. "Ugh, it's whatever, I'll just—"

"You could always stay with me for tonight," Ymir offers. "I mean, if you want to. But my couch _is_ pretty comfy, and it's only for the night, so... Whatever you feel comfortable with.",

I ponder the thought for a wary moment, before finally accepting it. "Sure," I say. "Just- please promise you're not going to kill me in my sleep."

She blows air from her nose in the form of a laugh, shaking her head. "Wouldn't dream of it, princess."

When we get to her apartment, I wiggle out of the blanket and sigh a breath of relief at the feeling of warmth from space heaters scattered all about her living space.

"Damn cold for November," she says, folding the blanket in her arms. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," I agree shyly. "But it's okay. I like sweater weather."

Ymir smiles at my comment and sets the folded blanket on the couch, adding a spare pillow from the coat closet. "Will you be all right?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I suddenly take notice of the freckles on her face, the way they cross her skin like footprints on a sandy beach. "Your freckles are cute," I say without even thinking.

Ymir laughs and leans against the wall, looking at me. "Yep. Just like you. Goodnight, Krista. If you need me, my room is that door right there."

"Okay, goodnight," I chime. It takes me a whole five minutes after I lie down for me to realize that _she just called me cute._ "Oh my god," I say quietly, putting my hands on my blushing cheeks as I close my eyes to go to sleep.

Fire spreads fast around here, especially when it's from my cheeks to my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
